gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Vice City
Downtown is the business sector of Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is bordered by Little Haiti to the south and an unnamed body of water to the north, east and west. Character Downtown is the northernmost area in the city. Much like Downtown Miami, it contains most of the city's skyscrapers, including the tallest structure in the city. The Hyman Memorial Stadium hosts events such as concerts, stock car races, demolition derbies and dirt bike stunt shows. Downtown is the location for the local heavy metal radio station V-Rock and an enclosed recording studio. An Ammu-Nation store is also located here. Other places of interest include the Vice City News (VCN) headquarters and the Vice City Arena, just south of the V-Rock studio. A small unnamed beach is located west of Downtown but receives no visitors. A police station, hospital and the city's fire station are also situated in the area. Like many parts of the city, Downtown has seen major changes between 1984 in GTA Vice City Stories and 1986 in GTA Vice City. The dirt track in the north has changed dramatically. The Mendez Building directly west of Hyman Condo has been demolished and replaced with a smaller building. By 1986, a giant GASH blimp circles endlessly around the city. The Ammu-Nation store now features a shooting range. One of the streets in Downtown is lined with Parking Meters, which can be destroyed by hitting them with a vehicle. When destroyed, these parking meters dispense random amounts of money. Gang Control , seen from Leaf Links.]] In 1984, the area is controlled by the Bikers gang led by Mitch Baker. By 1986, the gang has lost control of the area but retains control of the area around The Greasy Chopper, but the rest of the area is not controlled by any gang. The compound behind Ammu-Nation is Streetwannabe territory, although only during "Hog Tied". At other times, it remains unoccupied. Sometimes, Haitians gang members are seen in the borders between Little Haiti and Downtown. Prominent Appearances in Missions Tommy Vercetti visits Kent Paul in the V-Rock recording studio in order to help out the Love Fist metal band. His job include buying some drugs and delivering some company for Love Fist during "Love Juice", deal with a psycho who has been harassing the band during "Psycho Killer", and drive them to their concert during "Publicity Tour". Kent Paul wants security from the Biker gang so Vercetti helps out by persuading the gang's leader, Mitch Baker, to provide security. In order to win Baker's trust, Vercetti has to race around Downtown with other Bikers during "Alloy Wheels of Steel", cause havoc during "Messing with the Man", and retrieve Baker's bike during "Hog Tied". Notable Residents *Armando Mendez *Bryan Forbes *Cougar *Diego Mendez *Mitch Baker *Mystique *Tommy Vercetti *Zeppelin Places of Interest *Downtown Dirt Track *Downtown Fire Station *Downtown Hole Building *Downtown Police Station *Hoarmont Avenue Church *Hyman Condo *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Rockstar Building *Roxor International Building *Schuman Health Care Center *Skumole Shack *V-Rock Recording Studio *Vice City Arena *Vice City Tower Businesses ''GTA Vice City *Ammu-Nation *Big Bills Bowls *Broons *Carosello Italiano *Clintz Bar *Compact Disc Players *Dispensary *Eight-Ten VCN *Fudds Gifts *Hi Fi Stuff *Hombre Electronics *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium *Jewellery Store *Jocksport *Market & Deli *Mars Cafe *Moist Palms Hotel *Psychic *Rock City *Roxor International *Secondhand Circuitry *Steps Clothing Company *Tacopalypse *The Greasy Chopper *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *VAJ Finance *Vinyl Countdown *Vlads VCR Emporium ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *1412 Hoarmont Avenue *1 Hour Photo *8-Ball's Autos *Ammu-Nation *Barzini's *Clintz Bar *Crockett's Bar & Grill *Curve *Electric Boulevard *Fashion Mode *Glynnis *Gorilla Salad *Hermit Clothing *King Knuts *Kronos *Les Beans Café *Mal Viento *Meet and Do Veg! *Moist Palms Hotel *Nalgas Grandes Clothes *Needle Trax *Pharmacies *Ranch *Sole Man Footwear *Special Fried Vice *The Greasy Chopper *VCN *Verdi Groceries Navigation de:Downtown (VC & VCS) es:Centro de la ciudad nl:Downtown (Vice City) pl:Downtown (Vice City) ru:Центр Вайс-Сити Category:Downtown Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland